


we never painted by the numbers, baby

by introverted_xtrovert



Category: Miss Fisher and the Crypt of Tears (2020), Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Angst, Short One Shot, but as charlotte lucas said 'we are all fools in love', hugh collins is mentioned, i love our unconventional idiots, set post crypt, theyre fools, yes im using folklore as a title, youre welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introverted_xtrovert/pseuds/introverted_xtrovert
Summary: Jack was right. In a way. Phryne Fisher has three fears: spiders, being airborne with Aunt P and...losing Jack Robinson.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	we never painted by the numbers, baby

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Liza and Maddie for helping me figure out little details about the fight.   
>  to Tei for just being amazing and supportive. and for saying that the 1 is Jack and Phryne's song. (she's right.)

The Honourable Miss Phryne Fisher. There are some social elites in Melbourne High Society that would beg to differ with Miss Fisher’s title. What about her endless string of boy toys and one night stands was honourable? How is that honorable?

Phryne struggled with committed relationships, it was no secret. Perhaps it was the trauma of her childhood that caused it; losing her sister, her father’s own unfaithfulness. She hated how Henry Fisher would treat her mother like that. Perhaps she was scared she would do the same thing. Or perhaps, and more likely, it was because of her last relationship with René Dubois. Perhaps it was the promise she made herself after suffering that abuse: don’t get attached, don’t get involved, then that won’t happen. Again.

Jack Robinson came into her life like a freight train, which was normally her job. He was kind, he was respectful, she trusted him. God, she trusted him with her life. He tore down her walls and managed to crawl into her heart and invade her thoughts. He quickly became the highlight of her day, of her nights. She cherished the way he’d look at her, the way he would cock his head at her, the small quirk of his lips.

When Jack and Phryne returned to Australia, they never fell out of step. Phryne thought there would be some sort of awkwardness between them. She was excited, and relieved, that there wasn’t. They still worked closely on cases, they still had their nightly drinks, and they still had the occasional game of checkers. 

It had been three months since that night in the desert. The Honourable Miss Phryne Fisher and Detective Inspector Jack Robinson had been going out, officially, for three months. The couple were both as happy as they have ever been. 

But every relationship has its ups and downs. 

Jack was right, in a way. Phryne Fisher, lady detective, is afraid of three things; spiders, being airborne with Aunt Prudence and losing Jack Robinson. Not losing him in a death sense (though that thought scared her to no end, as well. She couldn’t even entertain the idea) but what if he got bored of her? What he finds that she’s not everything he thought she was? What if he just wanted her for something? Jonathan used her for her detective skills, René used and abused her… 

Phryne knew that Jack would never abuse her like René did. But the thought of  _ maybe he could be keeping her around for her invaluable detective work… _ Phryne always shook the thought away. It was just her insecurities. She had nothing to worry about.

_ Right? _

Phryne was reckless. She knew that. He knew that. She was working on it. She was willing to work on it for him, but it was a part of who she was and sometimes she couldn’t help it. Jack knew that too but it still frustrated him to no end. (It scared him more than anything.) They’ve gotten into plenty arguments about this but this time it was a little more heated than an argument. This time, however, it was on both of them. They had both done something stupid and reckless and fifn’t tell the other. 

“It’s my  _ job _ , Phryne! Sometimes it’s going to get dangerous,” He was furious. Phryne stepped back, flashbacks of an angry Rene eclipsed her mind for a moment. Jack was on the opposite side of the parlor, pacing and pacing. “It is  _ not your _ job to put yourself in harm’s way like that.” 

“Jack I--”

“And what’s worse is I had to hear about it from Collins!” He laughed but there was no humor or mirth behind it. “Damn it, Phryne. You could’ve told me. If something happened, no one would know.  _ I  _ wouldn’t know. Do you understand that?”

“You didn’t tell me either Jack! Don’t be a hypocrite. The exact same thing could’ve happened to you and  _ I  _ wouldn’t know. Even if I couldn’t have helped, you could’ve kept me in the loop.” Her breathing was heavy. She couldn’t remember the last time she raised her voice. 

Neither of them said anything for a moment but they were both seething. Phryne closed her eyes and curled and uncurled her fists. She took several deep breaths. Jack stopped pacing and ran his hand through his hair, undoing the perfect styling it always had. “I can’t lose you, Phryne. I'm not… I’m not strong enough.” His voice was barely above a whisper. Any trace of anger and frustration he had before was completely gone. He didn’t meet her eyes though. 

Phryne tried to swallow the lump in her throat but felt a sting in her eyes. In a wave of different emotions, she lost a hold of any sensible thoughts. “Marry me, Jack.”

Jack could’ve sworn he misheard what she said. He met her eyes, they were glossed over, the threat of tears was imminent. He was in disbelief. “What did you say?”

Phryne laughed, but it sounded slightly like a sob. “Marry me, Jack Robinson.” 

He did hear her right. He felt like his feet were glued to the ground. He never thought, in a million years, that they would get to this point. He would’ve married her a long time ago but he did his best to respect that she didn’t want to get married.  _ She’s not the marrying kind… _ But here she was, asking  _ him _ to  _ marry her _ . 

His silence worried her. Did she over step? Did he not want to marry her? Did she misread his feelings for her? She looked down and started fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. “Please?” She uttered. “I can’t lose you, either. I can’t bear the idea. I want you to be mine and I…  _ want _ to be yours. In front of God and everyone. Marry me.”

Jack chuckled dryly. He didn’t know what to think, what to say.  _ You have to answer her _ , something in the back of his mind pushed. “Yes.” Phryne looked back up at him, relief washing over her in a wave. He was standing in front of her in a blink of an eye and took her hands in his. “Yes, of  _ course _ , I’ll marry you, Phryne Fisher.” 

Phryne pulled his forehead to hers and they both laughed at themselves and their own ridiculousness. She let go of his hands and ran her thumb over his lips. “Mrs. Phryne Robinson,” She whispered, mostly to herself, but it made Jack grin like a little boy in a candy shop. 

“Ah, not Mr Jack Fisher?” He said teasingly.

“Oh, shut up.”

He knew he was home, that  _ she was home _ , when she planted her lips firmly against his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her as close to him as they could manage.

“On one condition,” Jack said when they came up for air. 

“Huh?”

“I will marry you... on one condition.” Phryne’s heart sped up a little, trying to think of what he could say. “We have  _ got _ to work on our communication. And no more running into danger, without each other, at least.”

Phryne smiled widely. “I think I can agree to that.” 

“Good,” he kissed her again. “‘Cause it’s non negotiable.” 

“I love you,” She said between desperate kisses, like it was the last time she would ever kiss him. “I love you, Jack Robinson.”

“I love you,” He said, also between kisses. “So much, Phryne Fisher.”


End file.
